1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spread spectrum communication systems using PN coding techniques and, more particularly, to acquiring PN code phase.
2. Prior Art
Spread spectrum (SS) systems, which may be CDMA systems, are well known in the art. SS systems can employ a transmission technique in which a pseudo-noise (PN) PN-code is used as a modulating waveform to spread the signal energy over a bandwidth much greater than the signal information bandwidth. At the receiver the signal is de-spread using a synchronized replica of the PN-code.
In general, there are two basic types of SS systems: direct sequence spread spectrum systems (DSSS) and frequency hop spread spectrum systems (FHSS).
The DSSS systems spread the signal over a bandwidth fRF±Rc, where fRF represents the carrier frequency and Rc represents the PN-code maximum chip rate, which in turn may be an integer multiple of the symbol rate RS. Multiple access systems employ DSSS techniques when transmitting multiple channels over the same frequency bandwidth to multiple receivers, each receiver sharing a common PN code or having its own designated PN-code. Although each receiver receives the entire frequency bandwidth, only the signal with the receiver's matching PN-code will appear intelligible; the rest appears as noise that is easily filtered. These systems are well known in the art and will not be discussed further.
FHSS systems employ a PN-code sequence generated at the modulator that is used in conjunction with an m-ary frequency shift keying (FSK) modulation to shift the carrier frequency fRF at a hopping rate Rh. A FHSS system divides the available bandwidth into N channels and hops between these channels according to the PN-code sequence. At each frequency hop time a PN generator feeds a frequency synthesizer a sequence of n chips that dictates one of 2n frequency positions. The receiver follows the same frequency hop pattern. FHSS systems are also well known in the art and need not be discussed further.
As noted, the DSSS system PN-code sequence spreads the data signal over the available bandwidth such that the signal appears to be noise-like and random; but the signal is deterministic to a receiver applying the same PN-code to de-spread the signal. However, the receiver must also apply the same PN-code at the appropriate phase in order to de-spread the incoming signal, which explicitly implies synchronization between the receiver and transmitter. However, in group communication environments, such as a fleet battle-group where the battle-group composition changes regularly (daily or even hourly); or where the participants are engaged in a common training exercise, but geographically dispersed around the globe, typical synchronization techniques, such as resetting the start of the PN code for all the participants, is not practical. Moreover, communication interruptions due to resetting PN codes at an arbitrary time seam, such as days, weeks, months, and years, in a battle-group environment could have undesirable consequences. As used herein, a time seam occurs when a fleet of platforms begins its PN code from the beginning of a time event, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) day in which the fleet assembles. The convention used by the fleet is to ignore subsequent GPS day boundaries once communication among the fleet has begun, meaning that the PN code shared among the fleet is not reset at subsequent GPS day boundaries.
In this manner, fleet communications can persist for two or three days. However, a platform that attempts to join the fleet and participate in fleet communications, subsequent to the beginning of the time event is confronted with a time and PN code phase ambiguity and will be unable to join fleet communications.
Some systems may use three-component PN codes where acquisition is often achieved by searching each component code for phase alignment with the PN-encoded signal one chip at a time. This means that each chip of a component code must be searched in order to discover its phase alignment with the PN code. Although a common practice with many three-component codes, this brute force approach is time consuming. In addition, this approach is impractical with MANDed or certain combinations of four-subcomponent (x,y,z1,z2) PN codes, discussed herein, since the number of chips is x+y+(z1×z2) as opposed to a logic xor combination such as x+y+z1+z2. Thus, a brute force, chip-by-chip acquisition approach becomes prohibitive because of the very large number of chips to search. It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system whereby platforms (communication systems) may join fleet communications at any time with unambiguous time and PN code phase alignment.